Thier Blames
by KimiTien
Summary: 1 Loose tounge comes with drinking. - He Blames the Aclohol 2 She's laughing from being banned. - She Blames Him 3 Kiba shouldn't have given her aclohol. - They Blame Kiba KankuroXTenten friendship?
1. He Blames the Alcohol

**I thought of this while writting ch10 for always here. I love Kankuro and Tenten so i put them together. I havent seen alot of fics about the two of them together. I like Kankuro being a wise butt so thats how i write him and Tenten well... there isnt much to her right now. first time writing her. but there will be more to her later in other stories.**

**im thinking of another one for this but yeah... to be seen. XD**

**So enjoy!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Chapter One:

He Blames the Alcohol

"Temari your date is here!" Kankuro yelled while stepping aside for the man at the door to come in. He gave Shikamaru a grin before moving to the living room of the apartment they were given when in Konoha. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes closing the door behind him when the female's voice called out saying she'll be a minute.

"And unlike most girls, she means it." Kankuro mumbled sitting back down in front of his puppet where it laid in different pieces on the table in front of the couch. Shikamaru took to leaning on the wall fiddling with his lighter.

"So you're sure you don't want to come with us? Lord knows you enjoy it." He asked the puppeteer.

"Naw, it isn't fun anymore." _Seeing how Temari likes you now._ The man thought to himself.

"Alright but it is a fair, you could just go to, I don't know, have a good time?"

"I'll be having a good time soon enough."

"I said no party's while am gone, Kankuro." Temari said coming into the room, fixing her fan behind her wearing the same thing as always as said man rolled his eyes.

"I ain't going to be partyin'." He grinned knowing she hated it when spoke like that with a drawl to his voice. "No really, am not going to throw a party or anything like that. I'm just going to finish cleaning this than hit a bar or two. Heck I'll be home before you."

"I find that hard to believe." Temari mumbled.

"I find it hard to believe your coming home before midnight but hey whatever." The brother said to his sister.

"I am too!" She say turning slightly red.

Shikamaru wisely didn't comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get going, it's already started, hasn't it?" Kankuro said waving his sister off.

"Fine! Let's go Shikamaru!" Temari growled pulling Shikamaru out the door.

"Thanks a lot." The Nara said dryly before closing the door. Kankuro just shrugged while putting the new piece for the leg on his puppet in than putting it back together. He really wasn't in the mood to be third wheel with them or go to the fair where couples were going to use it as an excuse to make out anywhere. All he wanted was to relax, have a couple beers, see some bars he knew some of the ninjas hang out in and talk with them a little bit before heading back here and having the place to himself for the night. Normal he wouldn't mind going with those two, his sister and her boyfriend weren't like a lot of the couples and seem to love picking on each other more than kissing.

Given the choice between fighting and kissing they would choice fighting just because it has more to it.

Before he would go with them just because it was funny watching the Nara's version of flirting or courting while his sister would throw it back in his face but now it was more like they were trying to find out who would break first and said the three words or take the next step.

Besides who wants to watch their older sister flirt with a lazy guy?

The young man put his puppet away before cleaning up the living room. He than got his shoes on and made sure he had the key and his money before stepping out and shutting the door behind and wiggled the handle, making sure it locked behind him before setting down the hallway of the building. His normal wear was changed for some plain blue jeans and a lose fitting black t-shirt which for the most part he only wore inside his house in Suna but lately it's became his 'I'm being a normal person today' clothes. He didn't even wear his face paint or hat.

Downstairs and out side he went only to stop short before running into a girl that came to his shoulder, making her about five six or five eight. She blinked chocolate eyes up at him for a moment making him raise an brown eye brow in question to her though he could guess why she was a little surprised, he was taller than his siblings and had more meat to his frame making him wide set in his shoulders and chest and had a darker tan than most people around the village and it made a lot of people nervous and wearily of him or it could be he didn't have the normal get up on and she, like him, thought she seen him before.

He did like the first idea though, it helped with his job.

He couldn't quite place a name to the heart shape face before him but he was sure he's seen it before. Her brown hair was down in a wavy mass behind her while she wore a simple white tank top that hugged her form with a floor length red skirt and had a bag worn leather bag hanging from her shoulder. Nothing really caught his eye but something triggered his memory.

"Ah excuse me."

"Yeah…" Kankuro said giving a small smile but either moved. Just when he thought he had an admirer she sighed and shifted her weight while pointing behind him.

"Could you step aside? You're blocking the door." She said with a hint of annoyance. Kankuro looked behind him before stepping to the side, pulling the door open for her only to get a glare before she walked forward. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said as nicely as he could and added a toothy smile to it. The girl huffed and gave him a tight line smile that looked more like a sneer before flipping her hair back over her shoulder, walking inside. After he close the door and got half way down the road he noticed he was still smiling.

He sighed.

"I really need a new hobby."

* * *

Kankuro hummed slowly to himself as he walked down the road back to the shared apartment. It nighttime already and he had a nice buzz going on and had good spirits. He didn't mean to stay out this long but he found a bar that had some of the rookie nine in it and he stopped to chat with them. It had been fun to say the least and for once he wasn't the one who started to fight between himself and Ino. That was all her. 

But than Chouji jumped in and those two started making out so he decided to call it a night. The others were alright drunk and singing off tune to some song that was playing in the background and he really didn't think they made it any better.

But it was relaxing just hanging out with them and laughing at past missions or jokes that flew around the table. Everything had a nice relaxed, joyous feel to it that made you lose track of time.

He came to a stop when he noticed the same girl from earlier, sitting outside of the building on the wall across the street from the apartment. Her face was lifted up, staring up at the sky with her foot lightly bouncing off the wall. Her bag placed next to her with her hands flat to the stone. That was something that was brothering him. He knew he knew her but from where…? There were a lot of girls where brown hair and brown eyes who were slim but not skinny and was small built; so that was no help.

Behind him the fair still raged on and he could hear the laughs of the people having a good time. In front of him was something quiet and seemingly peaceful area. So maybe it was the mood or the drinks resting in his stomach but he moved forward and she became aware he was there with a slight turn of her head and he knew she had ninja training because he was quiet but he still moved till he stood in front of her leaning his rear against the iron fence in front of the building before tilting his head up to stare at her.

And this is where he could blame the alcohol if it went wrong.

"Isn't it a bit weird for someone to sit outside of their apartment at night?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't live here." She answered looking down from the sky to him showing a face with red tinted eyes from tears that passed some time before he came.

"When why are you sitting there? Shouldn't you be having fun at the fair, like everyone else?"

Her eyes shifted to look the way he came before looking back at him. "I was… waiting for someone but now I don't feel like going."

"Oh? Because your boyfriend didn't come?"

"I wasn't waiting for my boyfriend!" she huffed.

"So no boyfriend?"

"No, jezz if you must know, I was waiting for my father."

"He lives here?"

"No… he's girlfriend does. I was with her waiting."

"Well what an asshole."

"What?"

"Your father. Let me guess here… You two set up a time to see each other and to go to this fair but he never showed up, leaving you all alone with his girlfriend who kicked you out after awhile." Kankuro said picking at his shirt.

"How… yeah that's it." She sighed before grabbing her bag and hopping off the wall. "But don't call him an asshole, he's just… a busy man, that's all."

Kankuro stretched at his check. "So how long have you been talking yourself that line?"

"It isn't a line! It's the truth!" The girl huffed out again.

"Right, well listen here, doll. If your father said he would do something than he most likely set aside the time for it no matter how busy he would get he still would have that time to do it. And with the way you said it… it sounds like this isn't the first time hes done something like this." Kankuro explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So basically he's an asshole and doesn't care if he lets his daughter down."

"Oh how would you know?!"

"Believe, doll, I know a lot about asshole fathers and how they act." He said with a humorless smile.

"… Quit calling me doll." She sighed out.

"I would if I could… doll." Grin. "But I don't know your name."

"It's impolite to ask someone their name before giving your own." She said giving an answering grin. "Sweetheart." He grinned before making a mock wounded look, placing a hand over his heart, making her roll her eyes but smile.

"My names Kankuro."

"Oh… Oh! Kankuro! Wow I didn't even…" She looked surprised looking him up and down before adapting pink to her cheeks to which he looked at her questioningly for a second time in one day. "You look different without your get up." She said waving her hand up and down at him.

"And you are…?"

"Oh, right." The pink stayed on her cheeks while her free hand went to her hair and she looked down at herself. "I guess we both look different without the normal stuff. It's Tenten, am teamed with Lee and Neji."

"Shit." Kankuro said quietly while blinking at her before laughing loudly. "I knew you looked familiar! I just couldn't place the damn name." They both laughed at themselves for a moment after she agreed with him. Tenten sighed before looking away and he knew she was thinking about that guy again making him frown.

"Hey. Don't let him get to you."

"What are you talking about now?" Tenten asked with a sigh.

"Your dad and what he did." When she continued to look away he spoke again. "I mean it don't let it because you'll just make yourself feel bad and depressed. Guys like that are not worth your time."

"He's my father."

"So? It doesn't give him the right to dismiss you like that. It doesn't give him the right to tell you he'll meet up with you and bring you out so the both of you can hang out together than drop you. If he doesn't care enough to keep his word with you and leave you hanging on his words that he's 'sorry but something came up' than you shouldn't wait for him thinking he'll show up or believe his lies. Personal? I think you're pretty cool." He said with a shrug when she looked back at him.

"Back when we were kids? It was tough luck that you went against my sister but out of the females from here you seemed more skilled."

"I'm older than them."

"So? I went up against Shino and lost and am older than him. I know for a fact that if I messed with some of those rookies I would get my ass handed to me. But besides that, what I was getting at was this; your cool, you can keep your head on your shoulders and be a damn good ninja. I for one don't want anything to do with that 'scroll of pain' you got."

Tenten giggles at that. "Scroll of pain?"

"Flying weapons everything? That would suck to be caught in." Kankuro said with another shrugged. It was true, that would blow to get that many weapons thrown at you and it was plain dumb luck that she got his sister, who controls the wind, for that match.

"If your dad doesn't see how good you are and wont make time to be with you than don't waste your time waiting for him because you could be in for a long wait. Believe me; I know this for a fact."

They fall back into silence while he let his words sink in. He for one hated how people did that and the hate became worse when it was a father doing it to his child while the child said they knew he would come or that he was a busy man. Unless the guy was dying, got thrown in jail, or was kidnapped or got on the wrong side of some and didn't bother to tell their kid, than he really shouldn't be putting their child's hopes up only to crush them and make them feel like dirt and second best to their work.

Even after Gaara became the Kazekage when he said he'll be home or he'll do some with one or both of his siblings, he does it and when he can't, he sends a message to them. So if he could run a village but still do family things or send a message than Kankuro knew that their father was just a lair and he also knew if he could do all that than Tenten's father was just being an ass to her and leaving her hanging.

"You know what, Kankuro, your right." Tenten said.

"Well duh. Of course am right." Kankuro said grinning widely.

"Don't let it get to your head." Tenten said rolling her eyes. "But yeah he is being an asshole and I shouldn't waste my time on something like that. Knowing him he's probably out cheating on this girlfriend."

"Damn. A lousy father and a cheating boyfriend, he is scum."

"Yeah he is." She said smiling. "Well I guess I better go plan a come back for tonight." She commented with a smirk which he answered.

"Doll, if you want to get back at someone, come with me." Kankuro offered, pushing away from the fence and moving to the door. "I know some great tricks."

"No Kankuro-"

"Ah zip it and come on, doll. You'll learn something." He said while opening the door and walking in. His grin widen when the door was opened again and her foot steps was heard behind him. He gave another loud, throaty laugh when she punched him in the back.

"I said don't call me doll!"

"Sure thing, _sweetie_, sure thing."


	2. She Blames Him

** am sad... Tenten for some reason doesnt like me typing from her point of view i think. This would have been done sooner but i keep getting stuck on it. But i do enjoy the ice cream part. There meant be one more to the Blames called He Blames the Leaf but i havent decided yet. well sort of decided but dont know how to go about it that one.**

**Well i guess thats it for now.**

**later and enjoy!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

She Blames Him

She couldn't decide how she felt about her new… friend? Stalker? Random guy who takes great pleasure in annoying her beyond belief?

Whatever it was, she watching her back, keeping taps on everything that dealt with the Sand village watching for his name and trying to clean up the mess when he visited and made an appearance in her life. Everything would been fine after that night a month ago but then… who knew Shikamaru would tell Ino who let the little slip of tongue ("We're getting it on!") and change into something else? Something that made most of her friends wondered why she was with him.

And what's worse is if she tried to deny it everyone would think she was trying to hide it.

It wasn't even him she was mad at! She was just mad at everything that was being said or being asked of her and him. Was it so wrong that they were friends bent on breaking each other? Tenten knew that's what it was about, she heard about his way of friendship from Ino. She was one girl that dealt with the Sand ninja a lot with being teammate's and friends with Temaris boyfriend. But still he wasn't that bad…

Ok so maybe he was but it made her laugh more than makes her mad. But don't get it wrong, she still can be mad at him. It was just harder to stay mad than to laugh.

Which brought her to where she was now with the man that was causing her these troubles had pulled her into an ally and now had his forearm pressed above her head against the wall she was leaning against, towering over her with that damn grin in place while she frowns at him.

That was how it happens, He grins, and she frowns. He says something that would make want to laugh but she rolls her eyes and turns away that make him laugh.

"So you up for some ice cream?" He asks her while his free hand moves and gently pulls on her bangs.

"Well it depends on what kind." Damn him for finding out she lives for the cold treat.

"Hmm I haven't really decided yet. But really who cares what flavor it is? We get to play hookie from everything. That's well worth it, if you ask me." He said going after one of her hair buns, to most likely, take it down. Tenten slap his hand away before slipping away back into the street.

"Don't touch my hair buns." She growled out knowing he was following her. He gave his joyous laugh before dropping his arm over her shoulders.

"But doll, I like playing with your buns." He teased her. Her elbow found his stomach while an older woman gave them a look.

"Shut up you moron and stop calling me doll, damnit." She hissed while blushing, really he was like a giant kid who found a new toy that did something cool what with the way he acted around her. She knew this well because his first toy was his sister, than Ino but that one he still went back to and bat around like a cat and a mouse. Than there was Shikamaru and the poor guy didn't know how to handle the sand ninja which lead him to falling back on his girlfriend who has dealt with her brother since he was born so of course she knew what to do with him.

Sometimes.

Tenten had asked Temari why he was doing what he does and the older girl just shrugged and said guess.

"But you look so much like a doll, it just makes sense." Kankuro said smirking while they walked pulling on her headband.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled spinning, reaching up for her headband that he held above his head, laughing softly at her while he back away and to the side to keep going the way they were heading. "Kankuro stop being an ass and give me my head band back!"

"You never answered my question." He said grinning, walking backwards keeping her away.

"I cant, not right now. I have training to do with Neji before he and Lee goes on their mission and besides its not even noon yet; way to early for ice cream. Now give me back my headband, am going to be late."

"You train too much." Kankuro sighed out, stopping. Tenten stopped as well, frowning up at him.

"I do not."

"Yeah, all I hear from you is training, training, training, and of course missions. Do you even take a break?" He asked whipping his hand behind his back when hers shot forward. He grins and she frowns.

"Yes I do and I enjoy my free time. Now give it back."

"Yeah am not talking about cleaning and sharpening your weapons in your underwear."

"That is none of your business!" Tenten shouted stepping forward quickly sending one fist into his stomach and the other for her headband. She didn't count on his other arm wrapping around her while he wheezes in her ear, holding her from moving away.

"Damn that's a punch." He coughs out. "Definitely shows whose team you're on."

"Damn right now move your arm or lose it, pal, you're on my last nerves." Tenten threaten. Kankuro chuckled lightly but removed his arm and stepped back with his hands up. Tenten continued to glare at him, putting her headband back on. "Now excuse me before I become late because of you."

"Sure, sure, go and stab things. I'll pick you up at six thirty and don't wear the gear." Kankuro said rubbing his sore abs.

"I don't think so." Tenten said rolling her eyes before turning away from him and running down the street, wanting to get far enough away to laugh but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

_What a goof.

* * *

_

"Kankuro is there a reason you always come back here with black and blues on your person?"

Which was what Kankuro heard when his sister step into the door way of the bathroom where he stood in front of the mirror without his shirt; looking at the new bruise on his stomach. Kankuro turned his head and gave her a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, aren't they good? For such a little thing she has one hell of a punch, no?"

"Oh god, Kankuro! Your not playing with another girl here, are you?! Oh no you are!" Temari yelled, raising her arms up before turning on her heel to march into the living room, though Kankuro could still hear her yelling. "You'll think you would learn after having that Hyuuga almost beat the life out of you for hitting on his cousin!"

"For my defense I wasn't hitting on her; all I did was give her a hug and tell her she's grown." Kankuro commented dryly from the bathroom, checking his back to find five smaller bruises that were fading.

"Oh yes, as I recall you saying 'Damn girl anymore filling and guys wont know what to do with them.'"

"I said that?" He asked confused he didn't remember it.

"Yes! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember seeing how she pushed you away with that kekkei genkai of hers before that cousin slammed you through the wall with his. Through the wall, Kankuro!" Temari said hotly coming back into the bathroom with the ointment for things like this. She popped open the jar and dipped her fingers in it.

"Ah."

"Don't ah me you moron!" She said slapping the clear goo on his skin, making him jump and hiss at the coldness but didn't say anything about it but he did send her a mock glare. "Than after that there was Ino."

"Hey now, she started it."

"Oh I don't care who started it, you both still destroyed that bar and that training field. And you still fight each other." The older sibling said finishing with his back before moving on to his abdomen that had most of the bruising.

"Ok first, didn't know she took after the Hokage that much and second, she wasn't complaining before that and lastly, I've been good, I haven't started anything with her for awhile." Kankuro said tensing up while she manhandles him. But he dare not ask for her to be gentler, she'll just glare and slap it on harder.

"Whatever, Kankuro, the point still stands you don't have a good track record here with the ladies. So why don't you just stop trying?" She hand freezes and she stares up at him with wide eyes. "Please, please tell me you're not trying your luck with Sakura."

"Of course not." Kankuro said rolling his eyes. "I know where that one goes at night and yeah she's pretty cool but I think Naruto and Gaara would kill me for even thinking of her in that way."

"Oh thank you lord, he has a brain." Temari sighed out before finishing up and washing her hands.

"Hey!"

"So who is it? You're not stupid enough to try for Hinata and Ino's off the market and most of the older girls are pretty much taken. Is it a civilian? No not with all those bruises, its not." Temari commenting to her self while shutting the jar and walking out of the room while her brother following behind her.

"Tenten."

"Tenten? You mean Lee's teammate… whose also Neji's teammate?! Are you asking for him to kill you?!" She yells again, spinning to face him again.

"Neji… oh Hinata's cousin, right? Yeah I guess so; she did say she was going too met up with a Neji guy." Kankuro said now remembering the Hyuuga in her team though it was hard not to remember the guy after his match against Naruto than other missions and sparring matches he's seen the guy in.

Dangerous bunch, those Hyuugas.

"Oh that's just great. You go from his cousin to his teammate. You really like playing with fire don't you?"

"Now, Temari, clam down. Tenten and I have been talking for the past month and I haven't seen a mad Hyuuga yet. He probably thinks she can handle herself and if can't see her fine job on me, than I think the Hyuuga would be on to something there." Kankuro said waving a hand up and down his chest to prove the point. "Besides we got a date for tonight and if it will make you feel better, I promise to be a gentleman tonight."

Temari sighes, rubbing her head with the back of her hand. "You better because if Gaara finds out your playing with one of his friends teammates like this, he won't be happy."

"Have some faith in me, sis. I'll be good."

"Ah huh."

* * *

She had been late and gotten the disappointed, mad glare from Neji. So to make up for it, she pushed her self harder and threw everything she had at him to make up for it. Though being two minutes late wasn't too bad for most people but don't tell that to Neji. He would think you were crazy with that nonsense or that's what he would say and think. Lee was, as always, hyper and ready to take on anything thrown at him. He also found the energy to kick and ask her about the rumors that seem to get on Neji nerves. But she understood why he wasn't too happy with the sand ninja but at least he didn't comment on her life and business. 

She could also count on Neji to be there when wanted or needed not to butt when he felt like he should.

Tenten smiled while picking up her clean t-shirt to slip on before grabbing the faded blue shorts that started life as jeans. She had gotten home a little before four in the afternoon and took a shower right away. It had been a tough match but she was happy with how everything went, she had even hit Neji afew times.

Tenten looked over at her weapons, buttoning her shorts up before grabbing her cleaning gear from the closet and throwing on her radio as she walked past it. She than sat down in the living room where they laid out and pulled out all the gear from the bag.

_Am not talking about cleaning and sharpening your weapons_

"Damn him." She whispered, tying her long hair back in a loose braid before grabbing her first weapon and rag. "I enjoy this quiet time." She fell into her normal routine of clean, place in scroll but find the ones that need sharpening and doing so to a fine point and clean sides. She put the ones that needed replacing off to the side to bring to the blacksmith down the street. The man there has always given her a good deal on her dull and broken or worn weapons and in exchange he gave her new blades of the same weapon or what she was after that day.

Her hands stopped moving when she remembered her new meeting with her father today. Now was that choice again to either go and hope or stay home and relax. She knew she should go and at least see if he would show up at the park but…

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh now what." Tenten mumbled standing up with a kunai before moving to the door. Using the tip of the kunai absent minded to push some hair out of her face and tuck it behind her as she opened her door only to freeze with wide eyes at the man in front of her.

"Hey." Kankuro said with a grin.

"Ah." Slam. Her body pushed against the door in a panic. Oh crap. How did he know where she lives? Tenten never showed him or told him where she lives and they never talked about it before.

"You know that was impolite and did you know that was dangerous? With the kunai to your head?"

"Ah, ah, ah…. No ones here!" She winces. Damn him for doing this to her!

"Now that's a lie." The voice drawled out behind the door. "Come on now, Tenten, I told you I would pick you up at six thirty."

"And I said I don't think so."

"Now I know you don't mean that, come on open the door, Tenten. I already picked a nice restaurant to go to so open up." Kankuro said knocking again.

"It's only six!"

"I'm not talking to a door, am getting looks…" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Like am a – Gak!" Tenten whipped open the door and pulled him in before looking outside to see her neighbor who had a thing for cats staring at her with a brown paper bag in one hand and her keys in the other.

"Hello."

"Ah. Hey, sorry about him, he has a mental illness."

"Oh?"

"Yeah well got to deal with him, bye."

"Bye dear."

Tenten closed the door and glanced out from under to bangs to see Kankuro smiling and playing with the rag she sat down on the table before getting up.

"Mental Illness? Now that was just mean, doll." He commented putting the rag down before running his fingers across some of her blades. He did a full turn in the room, looking at everything before raising a brow to her. "You do have a lot of weapons huh."

"Better to 'stab things'. Why are you brothering me so much." Tenten asked leaning back on the door with the kunai spinning on her finger, treating it like a safely blanket.

"I didn't think of it as brothering you, more like I'm trying to befriend you. So really you shouldn't either. So what's wrong with wanting to get to know you and when doing so, taking you out of this habit of yours for a few hours? Or are you going to stay here and use this place as a hide away? Come on, what's to lose?" Kankuro pushed slightly, leaning back on the table with his hands palm down on the surface of it.

_…But she could always stay home_ She thought continuing with her line of thought before he came knocking at her door. It seems to work with both of the two men wanting time with her. But then Kankuro would tell her that she's hiding and really she wasn't but she would hate to hear that would be what someone thought of her.

Tsunade wouldn't hide during something like this so she shouldn't either.

And her father? Well she can blame Kankuro for missing their date.

"Fine let me change and put my weapons away." Tenten sighed moving away from the door with a small girn on her face.

Kankuro slap his hands together moving away from the table. "Great but don't worry about changing you look fine, lets go." He said as she picked up her bag than began to put everything back in it. Tenten shook her head, zipping up the bag and hanging it off her shoulder before picking up the rest of the weapons and scroll and bringing them to her bedroom.

"I'm changing there is no way am going out like this." She called from her room.

"There's no point, doll, grab a kunai or ten and put some shoes on so we can go." Kankuro said coming into the room, looking at the plain dark green walls with a few pictures and a sword rack off to the side.

"Kankuro get out of my bedroom for one and hey let go!" Tenten yelled when he grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. She shook a kunai under his nose. "Let go or lose something." She growled.

"Now, now Tenten, this is for the best and like I said before your clothes are fine. No worry about them."

"I'm in shorts!"

"I've seen." Kankuro said grinning making her blush again. "It's a hot day so shorts will be fine. So mind not picking my nose with a knife?"

"Fine! But this better be good, mister." Tenten said pulling away from his hand, keeping her kunai out. She then grabbed afew more and hid them under her shirt on her back. She grabbed the small bag she left out that had the old blades in it and slipped it on her shoulder before slipping on her shoes, she waited until Kankuro walked out before closing and locking her door than walking with him at her side down the steps and onto the street.

"I just need to bring these to the blacksmith then we can go."

"I didn't know there was a smith in this area." Kankuro said watching two kids run down the street pass them.

"Yeah, he owns a small smith around the corner and a shop for his weapons. ANBU using his swords, he makes them light but strong; if token care of correctly." Tenten told him fiddling with the strap of the bag. "Max was a ninja but during the war lost his leg so with this he can still help us by making better weapons but he's not one for a lot of people so he put the place here to keep away from others. So if he gives you a hard time, don't take it personally."

"Well I'll just sit outside, no need to into a place where weapons line the walls with a guy who would hate me."

"Alright I'll be right out than, wait here." Tenten said waving at the wall before stepping inside. She came back out after a few minutes red in the face and almost running by Kankuro. Kankuro looked inside to see a man laughing, walking into a door way off to the side. Shrugging it off, he turned and walked off catching up to where Tenten stood banging her head against the palm of her hand.

"What was that about?" Kankuro asked taking her hand away from her head.

"Nothing, nothing, just him being his normal bratty self; can we go now?" Tenten ask, pulling her hand away before walking.

"Sure." Kankuro joined her again and picked a random topic and got her into it. Tenten pointed out some things and showed him around the areas where most civilians lived and worked. The little things that most people from other villages didn't see because they have some sort of mission to do or just didn't care. Kankuro took to it all and laugh at her stories of childhood making her girn when she told him about her kunai practice against some boys and he gave her a face of horror before doubling over with laughter.

"I bet that guy wasn't sitting for a few weeks, huh?" Kankuro said in between laughs pulling her in by her shoulders, giving her a half hug.

"I guess but it was his fault for saying a girl couldn't do that." Tenten answered shrugging his arm off her before moving down the street. "So what restaurant where you thinking of going to?" She asked when they fell into silence, walking back towards the main streets where the businesses were set up.

"That one without a sign; its next to that pork dinner Chouji likes to go to." Kankuro answered.

"Oh." She said with disgust in her voice.

"Ah not good?"

"If you don't mind your food being brunt and flavorless; the place is about to close too, no business."

"Well than… in the mood for pork?"

"Sure."

"Alright than."

They walked until they got to the place and got a table only to be joined by Ino and her boyfriend, Chouji, who was quite happy to have more people to talk to and eat with. And they did just that, talking about what everyone was up too and how different Tenten looked which brought a glare sent at Kankuro who just shrugged but grinned at. Tenten found out that putting Kankuro and Ino at the same table or same room caused many people to turn and stare or try to tell them to quiet down. But together they had a lovely "annoying" habit of embarrassing those who are with them.

Chouji and Tenten found this out the hard way. Again.

So after they had ten servings, mostly eaten by the men, they all went out for dessert at an outdoors sitting area and with the orders from the girls the guys went to collect it, leaving them to sit by themselves.

How Tenten hated it.

Now don't get her wrong, she liked Ino but just didn't like being alone with her where she can question her about anything and lately that has been about Kankuro. So when the guys left and Ino turned to her, Tenten was… unease and nervously when she sat there staring at her.

"What?"

"Remember what I said about Kankuro?"

"Yeah, you drilled it into me." Tenten said playing with a straw that was on the table.

"Well he can be a pain in the ass and basically everything I told you but… I was just pulling your leg, sort of." Ino said flipping her long hair off her shoulder with a flick of her wrist. Tenten kept the tight lip smile on and it made Ino raise an eye brow in question. "Don't get me wrong or anything, Tenten. He can still be pig headed and believe me, he is super stubborn-"

"That's for sure."

"-But he can be nice, I mean do you know why he and his sister are back so early?" Ino asked grabbing the straw that Tenten was killing by ripping it apart.

"Yes I know, Ino, I know. I already know he can be." She sighed. Hinata's group of medics were attacked just outside of Suna and Kankuro, Temari and a group of Sand ninjas saved and brought them back to Leaf before Leaf knew there was a problem. Without their help the Leaf village would have lost their new medics. "Can we please drop this? He's already dragged me out of my apartment… you know who told him, don't you." Tenten asked.

"Guilty as charged." Ino sang out smiling sweetly. Tenten felt an urged to stab her.

"Guilty for what?" Kankuro asked setting the small bowl of ice cream in front of Tenten while he sat down. Chouji did the same for Ino.

"You're guilty for being an ass. Chouji I hope you're going to be sharing those strawberries." Ino said picking at Chouji's large bowl with her spoon while Chouji tried to defend his cold dessert from the blonde with his spoon. Kankuro turned to Tenten holding his spoon up in front of his face.

"I don't know what she's been saying but don't believe her. She's a harpy and she speaks lies. A blonde devil, remember that." Kankuro said before laughing hard and ducking from Ino's attacking spoon. Tenten and Chouji shared a stare before nodding and picking up their ice creams and moving to a new table, leaving the fighting spoon idiots to themselves.

Tenten looked up at a grinning Kankuro and a pouting Ino, covered in ice cream when they joined them again. She just rolled her eyes and passed him some napkins. They eat in somewhat peace till Kankuro mocked, Ino yelled, and Chouji protected his strawberries. Tenten tried to stay out of it all but got a spoonful of ice cream shot are her and couldn't take it anymore and decided if she got pulled into the fight so would Chouji.

Needless to say they were banned from that restaurant for an year.

"I can't believe you hit me with hot fudge!" Kankuro laughed wiping some ice cream off his face with a napkin while walking Tenten home. She surprised him when she gave a battle cry and dumped Chouji's hot fudge on his head. Of course said girl was walking smugly next to him grinning like a cat that caught the mouse or maybe on catnip.

"Well your ice cream hit me first." Tenten said happily. She had to admit she hadn't had that much fun for awhile. She looked up to him than broke out in laughter at him. "Here, let me get that." She said reaching up and wiped the fudge on his neck he missed.

"Well you should, that was hot."

"Duh, it's called hot fudge."

"Hahaha. What was with the spoon anyways?"

"Oh that was aimed at Ino but you moved in front of it, how's your head by the way?" She said pointed to the egg on his temple. Kankuro gently touched it and winced away.

"Still stings." He said giving her a mock glare, pout. She just laughed it off going back to cleaning her own ice cream and toppings off her face.

"Well that should teach you not into get in my way and pay back for getting us kicked out and banned from that restaurant."

"Did you go to it a lot?"

"No."

"No worries than." Kankuro said evenly leaning against the wall while she tried to clean her fingers enough to dig her keys out.

"You're such a pain." Tenten said giggling finally getting the keys out and in the door.

"Yeah I've been told." Kankuro said proudly as she turned and leaned sideways on her door, facing him. They stayed grinning at each other like fools slowly going from grinning to chuckling to full out laughing about the day and some about themselves of how they looked. They stopped when a tabby cat jumped down between them. "Who's this little guy?"

"Girl and she belong to my neighbor. She has a habit of collecting them." Tenten said picking the cat up and walking by him. "But I guess this one got away from her. She doesn't let them out like this." She commented knocking on the door of the owner. Afew minutes later the door opened showing the white haired lady, wearing her nightgown.

"Yes? Oh hello dear. Oh! You found Mrs. Umi! Thank you!"

"No problem, she jumped down in front of me."

"Dear, what happened to you?"

"He did." Tenten answered pointing to Kankuro who just waved and smiled before handing the cat over to the lady.

"Oh? Right your father stopped by and asked for you an hour ago. He wants to know why you didn't show up today."

"Ah… Thank you for getting the message to me. I'll let you get back to your show. Good night." Tenten said forcing a smile on her face.

"Good night dear and friend." The lady said waving to the man near by who gave a short nod before giving Tenten a questioning look as the door closed.

"Had plans?"

"Sort of but if you remember correctly from your last visit I said I wasn't going." Tenten said walking back to her door and unlocking it finally. "So thanks for tonight, it was fun." She smiles over at him as she steps inside. "And thanks for giving me a reason to not show up. I can blame you." With that she closed the door leaving him gawking at her.

"You're such the pain!" Kankuro yelled through her door. His answer was her laughing.


	3. They Blame Kiba

**So i guess this is it unless i find something else to write about with them and blames but i dont think i will. **

**Now i will go on to start writting on my other stories!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Felina**

* * *

They Blame Kiba

"So all of those are from… a girl of our ally?"

"Ah yeah."

"The burn marks?"

"Hot fudge."

"Quit smiling and hot fudge? How did you manage _that_ one?"

"Ice creams fight with Ino, Chouji, and Tenten."

"Which lead to you getting banned from a restaurant and me getting sent a bill… again."

"I'm sure it's only half or a quarter of it. There was three others involved."

"Kankuro." The Kazekage sighed out, rubbing his temples. "Why are you causing problems in the Leaf village?"

"I don't mean too, it just happens and you know how crazy those guys can be and when you put them together well who knows what will happen. Is it really my fault that I just happen to be in the area when things happen?"

"Yes."

"Ah come on, Gaara! It just happens." Kankuro pleaded while his brother stood and picked up some of the papers on his desk.

"It just happens when you play, isn't that what Temari calls it?" He said looking up, waiting for the man's nod before continuing. "I have had to pay a bill for two bars, a training field, and minor damage to another bar, a playground and afew buildings and now a restaurant. Can't you play without having trouble like these?" Gaara asked with a sigh.

"I can't let you go back to the village for awhile."

"Are you telling me am banned from the Leaf village?" Kankuro said trying hard to keep the smile off his face and from laughing like a madman. It was too funny.

Of course Gaara wasn't finding it funny.

"Put it either way you want but I don't want anymore trouble from you with that village." He said walking to the door. "But enough of this, Temari says she's cooking dinner for us tonight." Gaara said glancing left than right before leaning towards his older brother. Kankuro leaned towards him, turning an ear to the younger sibling.

"Let's get take-out."

Laughter was heard through out the Kazekage building.

* * *

It's been six months that he was put on the banned and he was kept busy to pay off the bills he help make in Leaf and he had two more weeks before he was allow in that village and who knows when he would get a mission there but he wasn't really complaining.

For the first month he got the debt paid off while mission checks. The missions were boring but it got the bills paid and kept him moving so that wasn't so bad.

The second month he got bored and went and talked with Gaara but if you asked the Kazekage Kankuro was brothering him so he sent his older brother to deal with the students of their village. Even though he didn't really enjoy kids, Kankuro had a good time; daggling trouble makers with charka strings from the roof. So what if the parents weren't too happy about it? They shouldn't have picked on the other students.

Needless to say Kankuro didn't have to go back to the school the next day.

The third month went by without much going on with only two simple missions and one training mission with some Chunin before he got put on guard duty on the southern border a.k.a. "Bore zone".

Fourth and Fifth months went by in a blink of an eye with only guard duties and quick missions.

But the beginning of the sixth month he got an A-ranked mission and had the problem of the guy getting many ninjas and fighters to protect him. They weren't so bad expect that one guy that got behind him while he was fighting three others with his puppets. The man got Kankuro's left leg pretty badly. Kankuro had finished the mission and gotten back to Sand but he now had to take about three to a month and a half to heal his leg.

The biggest problem with the leg was his knee, being easy to break but hard to heal, that would take the longest of it all.

So here he sat at his house with his leg propped up on the table while he sat on the couch with his arms thrown over the back and his head resting on the back of it, staring up at the ceiling counting the boards. Temari continue to talk in the background where she was trying to cook again and the middle child only hoped Gaara will be kind and bring home take-out again.

"So I told her that she just needs to throw herself into it and she would make ANBU in no time. I mean she does have Neji and Lee to push her correctly where she needs it. I even told her to help Ino out with her stuff. Ino wants to learn to use the sword. Can you believe that?" Temari said walking back into the living room only to slap his forehead and grin down at the confused look she got.

"Hm?"

"You've been out of it lately. Depressed about being stuck home to do nothing?"

"No it's not that, I just been noticing how this place is so quiet. The house, I mean. Have you notice that?" Kankuro asked frowning.

"Ah it's always been this way unless you pull a prank on Gaara or me." Temari said sitting down next to him. Kankuro rubbed his chin for a moment before shaking his head.

"No that's not it; the place seemed more… livelier a month ago."

"Oh yeah, we had a TV but someone." Pointed look at him. "Thought it would be fun to take apart and never put it together again. Did you even hear what I was saying?"

"Not really, did you know we have over a hundred boards up there?" Kankuro said pointing up.

"Oh god you have cabin fever." Temari mocked.

"Oh god I think you're burning the food, oh wait that's normal." Kankuro glared. Temari slapped his chest before running into the kitchen.

"Stop being an ass, Kankuro. You can move about now, so why don't you." She called from the kitchen.

"Eh am bored." He answered rubbing where she slapped him. "Perhaps tonight I'll hit a bar and see if I can find Baki."

"I wouldn't go looking for him. I heard he found a lover and has been with her almost every night. Something you don't want to see, I hope." Temari mumbled but was still heard. Kankuro made a face before moving his leg off the table and standing up.

"Fine just the bar I guess. Shouldn't Gaara be home by now?" Kankuro asked leaning against the corner after walking into the kitchen to watch his sister fan out the fire before working on the smoke.

"Yeah but I saw some Leaf ninjas coming in before getting off from work, so he'll be along shortly."

"Did you burn rice?"

"Shut up!"

"Add water next time."

"I did and shut the hell up, limpy!"

"I don't think cheese should be black." Kankuro pressed on out of boredom. He ducked his head so the pan went over him. "I really don't think that pan was meant for that." He said dryly.

"Oh shut up! I don't see you doing any better!" The sister yelled readying another pan.

"Whats going on here?" A voice said from behind. Kankuro turned his head slightly and smiled at his brother who was holding the first flying pan.

"Gaara, Temari's attacking a wounded man." Kankuro faked whined.

"What did you do?" he asked making Temari 'HA' Kankuro and the middle child to frown before shrugging, pushing away from where he was.

"Nothing out of the norm but watch out she has burn rice and I think it started its life out as cheese." Kankuro said before jumping into the hallway before the second pan hit, bouncing off the wall. He left to his room while Temari yelled and bangs were heard with Gaara falling in behind him with a glare. Kankuro grins before closing his door.

"It's not my fault she can't cook."

* * *

The Kazekage family went out for dinner after the kitchen fire even though Temari said it would have been fine but Gaara told her that, seeing how he banned Kankuro from something she'll be banned from the kitchen till she learned how to cook and if she never does only to go into the room for snacks. Kankuro sat back, watching the little battle that happened afterwards in the living.

And they say Kankuro was the bad seed in the family.

Watching his siblings fight with words, knowing too much damage would happen if they fought with their weapons and they all knew who would win with a fight like that; Kankuro decided that he wasn't the bad seed in the family. All of them had the bad seed in them so it was no wonder why people seemed nervous when they were around.

But hey they show they care in their own ways and they always know what the other is showing.

Whistling happily after a full meal and a great verbal spar with his family, Kankuro walked down the darken street with only the stars and passing lights from windows to show the way. Though he knew his village and its streets so he didn't need lights. He could walk every street without looking if he wanted, that's if he wanted and even if he was bored, Kankuro wouldn't be that bored. Now only three more streets and a right turn and he would be at his favorite hang out.

Slap, crash, crush, SNAP!

"That didn't sound good." Kankuro said to himself, moving to where the sound of a man yelling before it was abruptly stopped than a dog barking twice. When he got closer he started to hear what was being said.

"… Now am going to ask again and this time keep your bloodily hands to yourself." A woman's voice rang out before a man's laughter.

"I tried to tell you, man. She doesn't like things that way." The man said.

Rounding the corner, Kankuro stopped short putting a hand on the wall, taking the weight off his left leg after going around the left corner instead of the right to see a man leaning against the wall of a building with one foot propped up behind him and one hand resting on a huge white dog who was slapping it's tail happily on the ground. Both human and dog was staring at a woman stepping on the back of another man who was face down in the dirt while she kept had one of his arms twisted up behind him and kept the pressure on it.

"Where can we as in me, Kiba, and Akamaru, find a damn place to chill and get something to eat." She said threateningly and Kankuro couldn't help but to laugh which brought everyone's attention to him.

"Tenten get off him before he pees himself and I'll show you a place. Hey Kiba… mutt." He said once he got the laughter under control. The three from Leaf growled at him before stopping and staring at each other. Kiba chuckled as Tenten grinned and let go of the arm and stepped away from the man who was now holding his arm, rocking gently.

"Well we haven't seen you lately. Is it true your brother banned you from Konoha?" Tenten asked moving towards him followed by Kiba and his dog.

"Yeah it is no biggie. Do I want to know what happened? Yeah I do." Kankuro said shaking Kiba's hand once they got closer.

"Oh she thought to ask that guy to find somewhere to eat." Kiba said returning his hand to Akamaru's head.

"Yeah and Kiba thought it would be funny to egg the guy on."

"I didn't 'egg him on' I told him not to try anything while I was gone."

"The guy went for a grab, the nerve of some men. Do it and lose that hand, Kankuro." Tenten growled out when he went for a grab in stead he grinned and pointed behind him.

"I'm heading to the bar down this road, they serve food there. It's cheap but good." Kankuro said turning and walking after they gave their nods of approval while Tenten's victim ran the other way. He heard them whispering behind him as they walked before there was a hiss than a grunt. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kiba grinning as he tapped his abdomen while Tenten was red in the face, rubbing her elbow.

"Are you wearing armor?" She hissed at Kiba whose grin got wider.

"Hell yeah. Kankuro why are you limping? She says you must have gotten hurt but I think it was something else." Kiba leered not caring if the brown head next to him looked ready to kill.

"Well you lecher, I know am hot and wanted but you must stop with your dirty thoughts of me."

"So he does this with you too." Tenten asked dryly.

"But Kankuro! How can I when you walk like that?" Kiba said making Tenten look between the two, scared.

"My god you're both crazy." She said while the both of them broke out in laughter.

"Yeah but it would be boring without us. And she was right; I got my knee banged up at the beginning of this month. It's just sore now." Kankuro said walking again but with them next to him, flicking Akamaru's ear but quickly moves the hand before the dog snapped at it. He got a warning growl from him while Kiba pat his head to clam the dog down.

They got to the bar with small talk of how Kankuro hurt his knee and after he talked to the bartender about Akamaru and they worked it out so the dog could be let in before they ordered some drinks (Kankuro held back the grin when Kiba slipped some alcohol in Tentens drinks) and the Leaf ninja's food. They even got some raw meat for Akamaru.

Once the food was served and everyone was full they talked about the happenings of the Leaf since he was away and they asked about the Sand village. They even told him they were in town for three days before they had to return to their own village with the return message of the Kazekage.

"So what's up with you two not wearing your headbands?" Kankuro finally asked, smirking, knowing he had an influence on at least one of them. Kiba smiled nervously, looking at Tenten who frowned at him.

"I lost a bet that's all. Hey is that a dartboard?" Tenten said pointing to where three men were standing throwing the darts a bull's eye board. "Cool let's play!"

Both males look at her like she was crazy. "You really want to play a silly game like that?"

"Why not? I'll be back." She said with a wink as she stood and walked over to the three. Kiba and Kankuro watched as the girl talked with them, moving her hands around for a moment before pointing outside. The three men laughed to themselves and even from the other side of the room, they both notice Tenten's forced smile.

The two ninjas looked at each other when one guy took the board off and the group headed outside before they too got up and followed them.

"Tenten?"

"Doll what's going on?"

"Hm? Oh nothing much, they're betting I can't hit all the marks they put up while I say I can." Tenten explain smiling making the two brown heads to groan. "Don't start you two this is a simple game and whoever loses buys the winners drinks. So really it's helping all of us keep our pockets lined." She added waiting and watching the guys put the board up before getting some bottles, lining them up and placing one's around.

Tenten flicked a kunai out and spun it around her fingers.

"Alright hit them." One man said moving back with his group. "Remember girlie, you got to hit them all."

"No problem." Tenten grinned out walking into the middle of the street before throwing over her shoulder. "Kankuro, don't move." Than she let the kunai go, letting it twist away from her hand with a spin. She made a show of tripping over her feet to hide the string on her finger that bent towards her body, giving an extra burst of speed to the kunai while also making it move more to the left after it hit the first row of bottles. It hit and bounced off the corner of two walls with a metal ping, spinning off to the side taking out the rest of the bottles.

Tenten fell into Kankuro's arms when she tripped for real but still managed to twist the string and get it on the bull's eye, finishing with laughing loudly. "And that's why I said don't move! HAHAHAHA!"

"What?! You cheated!"

"Nu huh!"

"Kiba I think you gave her too much." Kankuro mumbled to the dog-nin who just shrugged with a grin before Tenten pushed away from him, walking (stumbling) to the board.

"You see, you had it on string." She said flicking the board to make it swing back and forth.

"That's to hang it up!!" One shouted and the others made agreeing sounds. Kankuro moved in to be peace bringer but…

Tenten flipped them the birdie…

Making them attack.

Kankuro gave a yelp before ducking back into the bar only to see the people in the bar looking out the window and some running or stumbling to the door. He quickly moved out of the way and went to the window to watch.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He repeated again and again. "I'm going to get blamed for this!"

He watched as Kiba and Akamaru turned and jumped the men who were going to attack Tenten as she punched one guy while throwing another kunai. Kiba went beasty and brought his fight into the bar causing the people still inside to do two things; one run screaming and went panicking around and two, turn and attack the man attacking their people.

It wasn't good.

Kankuro quickly ducked when the wall broke apart as a guy sailed through it.

"That's the bitch who twisted my arm, bro!"

"Oh shit." Kankuro mumbled again for good measure before looking out of the hole to conform that, yes the guy from earlier had come back with his brother and afew friends and Tenten whipping out a sword…

"Tenten! Where the hell did you keep that?!" he yelled out to her. She turned and blinked afew times before waving happily… and giggled.

Bloodily welled giggled.

"Hey Kankuro! This guy had it, funny huh?" Tenten said pointing to a man on the ground before turning and pointing the sword at the new men. "Don't call me bitch you loser!"

"Kiba stop biting that guy and get Tenten to stop!" Kankuro said turning back to the Inuzuka who was in fact biting a guys arm. Kiba just looked up at him, glaring and disappeared. Looking back outside he found Kiba didn't go back outside to stop her but to help her... by slamming two into another building with a battle cry.

Now he was wishing he didn't leave his puppets at home because stupid him, he thought it was going to be a boring bar visit.

Well they shot that out the window. No sorry that was Akamaru ripping into a guy with another sword.

Deciding the bar wasn't that safe, seeing how it broke out into a bar fight, Kankuro moved outside only to go from dodging chairs, tables, bottles, and glasses to dodging kunai, jutsus, swords, and bodies. The alarm went off after one building went down and Kankuro thought it was good that no one lived in this area, just some storage buildings and small businesses.

He punched one guy that came at him but it only made the ones following that one go after him.

"Yahoo!!"

"Don't call me girlie!"

"Get them! No no! RUN!!"

"Tenten! Clam down!" Kankuro yelled once he got closer to the weapons mistress.

"Oh? I am clam this is so much fun! Hey do you think you can get me that drink I had? That tasted soo good!" She giggled out throwing a kunai. Everyone stopped when a huge fire started up and rumbled through the streets.

"Ah…"

"It wasn't me!" Tenten yelled out.

"Freeze! No one move!"

"Oh shit…" Kankuro sighed out seeing his villages' ninjas surrounding them and the area. A cloud of smoke blow over when Kiba and Akamaru became two again from their double headed dog form.

"That was fun!" Kiba called out and Tenten agreed, both breaking out in laughter.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Kankuro explained to his brother who sat, glaring at the three standing ninja in front of him with one dog.

"Kankuro." Gaara growled out.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I was unarmed tonight and just wanted a drink!" Kankuro said quickly, putting his hands out in front of his body as if to push away the danger of the Kazekage.

"So who took down three buildings?" The Kazekage asked hotly. His glare went to the dog and Kiba who raised their heads from looking at their feet (paws) who had bandages on his forehead and a black eye but still grinned at him.

"Ah, sorry?" Kiba said unsure as to what to say for the part he and Akamaru played in the damages. "I guess we got carried away?" He added when the glare stayed on them.

"I, uh, I got one building so it wasn't their entire fault." Tenten added. "Plus the hole in the wall of the bar… and uh… who knew that guy had so many explosive tags?" Gaara looked her over seeing the randomly placed bandages on her and one of her hair buns down and loose while the other was in a braid. Kankuro just stepped away and pointed at the Leaf-nin before shaking his head and putting his hands up.

"You both attacked and destroyed an area of my village; after getting drunk!"

"Ah sir? Am not drunk I don't believe in drinking; no one does on my team." Tenten stated only to get glared at.

"Kankuro did she or did she not drink alcohol tonight?" Gaara asked his brother still glaring at the two leaf ninjas. Kankuro nodded slowly and Tenten shook hers. "My brother says you did so now you're lying to me and saying my brother is a lair."

"Kazekage?" Kiba butted in, holding Tenten back from getting closer to the powerful red head. "That would be my fault. I slipped some into her non-alcohol drink." He explained and eyed the top of the girls head when she froze.

"You slipped alcohol in my drink?" Tenten whispered with an edge.

"But Tenten-!" Kiba started to defend him self only to get his foot stepped on than defend his face from the attacking girl, spitting fire at him. Gaara sighed and stood up, walking to Kankuro.

"Sorry for blaming you for the damages in both villages. I didn't think the Leaf Inuzuka clan was this bad." He said to his brother.

"Well they're not all this bad." Kankuro said watching Kiba get backed into a wall by a enraged but drunk Tenten.

"Yes. I will tell the Hokage to get a better leash on Kiba." The Kazekage said.

And that's how they all blamed Kiba.


End file.
